evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thomas Gribalski Affair
The Thomas Gribalski Affair was the eighteenth episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on December 28, 2001. Plot Louis is mad at his dad. He feels that Tom is replacing his role in the Stevens family. Ren must demonstrate bicycle safety in a school program. However, she never learned to ride a bike. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *George Anthony Bell as Principal Conrad Wexler *Ty Hodges as Larry Beale *Fred Meyers as Thomas Gribalski Trivia *Principal Wexler lists these credits for Ren: student council president, editor of the school newspaper, anchor of the Wombat Report and student of the month for eighteen consecutive months. She and Larry Beale are also on the Student Leadership Council. *When Ren comes out for her presentation on the bike, the training wheels aren't even touching the ground. *Louis and Twitty are sitting by a lake when they hear Steve Stevens and Tom in the boat. In Sacramento, the nearest lake is in another city, Folsom. Since neither Louis nor Twitty drive, it is highly unlikely that they are thirty minutes from their homes randomly at Folsom Lake. *When Ren comes riding up to the podium, Twitty has a piece of pizza in his right hand in the front view, but the next instant when you see him from behind, the pizza's gone. *When Louis is golfing with his father and Tom, he takes a swing at the ball and misses, then the wind blows the ball off the tee. Tom then steps up and hits the same ball off the tee without anyone having replaced it there. *When Tom is hitting his golf ball out of the sand trap, Steve is standing on the wrong side of him. In real life, an avid golfer would never stand on the side where it's possible he or she could be hit by the club on the backswing. *When Ren is first seen on the bike (during the demonstration), the clasp/closure to her necklace is right next to the bead in the front. In the next scene, it's not visible (It's on the back of her neck where it belongs?) *While playing stinky sock ball, Louis says "It's Sunday and you didn't kick the couch." Then his dad Steve comes in and says, "Guess what just came in the mail after 6-8 weeks!" and shows the whittling kit. There's no mail delivery on Sunday! *Also, if you watch "Stevens Genes," at the end of the episode they show Coach Tugnut putting up Louis' picture for student of the month after he helps that kid who fell down during the race. Which also means Ren couldn't have been Student of the Month for eighteen months. *Tawny tells Louis, "I'm not a pyschiatrist," and Louis says, "...but your dad is." In the episode "Family Picnic" (#8), however, Tawny said that both of her parents were psychologists. *Ren is supposed to have been Student of the Month for eighteen consecutive months. But in last season's episode "Almost Perfect" (#20), she lost out for Student of the Semester when she got a B minus on her woodworking final. How could she have been Student of the Month all those months without being Student of the Semester? 218 218